role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorako
Dorako (ドラコ Dorako) is a space monster and an RP character used by Sean the Artic Fox. Personality Dorako is a feisty and cunning space monster. Quick to action and anger and is a fast slicer, Dorako is a monster that few would like to encounter. History Debut: I Am Deep Sea Warrior LobsterMask Dorako made his first appearance where he appeared in the city of Kumamoto, where he came to assist the monster Oil Drinker in his raid against the city for oil. As Oil Drinker went to combat against LobsterMask, Dorako fought against Gardevoir. Dorako flew towards Gardevoir to which Gardevoir trapped him in midair with telekinetic energy and thew him away through the air. Dorako was flown back and then retaliated by getting back up and then firing some fireballs form his mouth around Gardevoir's area, creating some minor but powerful explosions. Gardevoir telekinetically freezed the balls of fire, midair before snuffing them out. Dorako snarled and then flew up at fast speeds and then slashes it's hooks against Gardevoir. However when he strikes, he hit a psychic shield which protected Gardevoir and moved back to place distance between them; Gardevoir then began to repair some buildings. Dorako then turned his attention to LobsterMask and Dorako's fight, he then flew towards them and began to attack LobsterMask; tackling him with his sharp hooks. LobsterMask retaliated against Dorako by punching against him hard, sending Dorako off of him. Gardevoir then transformed into Mega Gardevoir and summoned lunar energy from the moon and fired it as a powerful blast at Dorako and Oil Drinker, the attack blasting them back, followed up by LobsterMask using his Hydro Stream against them, sending them both back. As Oil Drinker and Dorako got back up, the two monsters then charged towards LobsterMask and Mega Gardevoir. Mega Gardevoir then fired her super-powered moonblast at the kaiju, followed up by LobsterMask then releasing his Hydro Stream attack once more against Oil Drinker and Dorako. Both Oil Drinker and Dorako were then both sent flying towards the ocean, crash landing in a powerful splash, defeating them both. MegaroGoji vs. Midoroguron Dorako reappeared when he teamed up with Midoroguron to fight off against MegaroGoji and KWCBara in Osaka. Dorako appeared when from out of the blue, a barrage of fireballs then shoot down around MegaorGoji's area, creating some small explosions. Dorako screeched and then flew down; then charged at MegaroGoji, raising up hooks against MegaroGoji. MegaroGoji was slashed, stumbling back, before charging again, smashing into Dorako; Dorako then shot a fireball at MegaroGoji. MegaroGoji smashed through the fireball, tail sliding into Dorako. Dorako was hit by the tailslide, being sent rolling over. Dorako then flew up, ramming at MegaroGoji with high speeds. MegaroGoji pushed him away, his scutes glowing briefly, before he fired an atomic beam at Dorako. Dorako was blasted by the atomic beam, crashes against some buildings as he lands down on them. Dorako then got back up and fired a barrage of fireballs at MegaroGoji. MegaroGoji ducked, charging through the blasts, before tail sliding into Dorako again, sending Dorako flying across. Dorako and Midoroguron both then get up and regroup with each other, both shooting out fireballs and explosive projectiles at their opponents, creating some explosions in front of them. As MegaroGoji charged through the blasts and tail-slided against Dorako, KWCBara then ran up and did his own tail slide into Midoroguron, backflipping during the dismount. Dorako and Midoroguron were both hit by the attacks, sending them flying back as they are hit and crash down. As Dorako flew off and retreated; Midoroguron then burrowed aways underground, retreating. Abilities * Flight: Dorako can fly at moderate speeds thanks to the help of his retractable wings. * Hooks: In place of normal hands, Dorako has and is equipped with two sharp hooks for each arm that can and are ideal for scratching, slashing and gashing opposing foes. * Fireballs: Dorako is capable of spitting fireballs from his mouth. Trivia * He is also known as "Draco". * Dorako was originally used by Gallibon the Destroyer but is now used by Sean the Artic Fox. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Sean the Artic Fox)